


Enticement

by Miss_Lv



Series: Monster Destiel AUs [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abandonment Fear, Addiction, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Creature and Host, Crying, Dark, Double Anal Penetration, Forced Bonding, Gaslighting, Impregnation, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Monsters, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Restraints, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Urethra Sex, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spn Kink Meme: Sixteen-year-old Dean has a monster under his bed. Just as he's slipping off to dreamland tentacles slither up all around him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticement

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Con warning big time, Dean's gets forcibly fucked by monster Castiel. 
> 
> ...I think I have a reoccurring theme. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also in terms of pregnancy and babies and bad outcomes please check the notes at the end if you're wary of triggers.

Long story short, Dean gets cocky and then he gets caught and has to pay the price. 

It sucks that his dad has left him to rot, but Dean knows how the punishment goes. John leaves him in the system for a few months and Dean goes crazy thinking he might never come back, worrying about Sammy and if he's ok, if he's eating enough, ect. Anywhere from a single month to five, John will show up and Dean will go with them, properly chastised for screwing up.

Dean knows it's not because he was gambling or stealing but because he got caught.

So the cops take Dean to a boy's home first thing in the morning.

Pulling up to an old, looming house, Dean is willing to bet there are all sorts of ghosts inside it. It's worn and creepy as hell. An old but able looking guy opens the door and calls himself Cain. He chats with the cop while Dean scopes out the place. It's nothing fancy, but it's not a dive. Everything is dated and worn out but nothing it torn up. It's a massive house with a huge living room that has enough seating for more than ten. The kitchen and dining room hold a long table that at least twenty could sit at. The chairs are mix matched but again, nothing looks broken. There's a study with walls of books and a row of desks, homeschooling obviously but only a few. The rest of the place is closed doors, Dean would assume bedrooms.

The cop leaves and Cain walks Dean through the house, talking about a fresh start and being responsible. Dean restrains the urge to roll his eyes and just nods along. Part of him is tempted to just take off. They’re in a decent sized city and he could probably find someone willing to pay him cash for labor. Usually, though Dean's left in these places as part of the punishment and his dad gets pissed when he leaves.

"Here's the chore list, I'll write you in starting tomorrow," Cain tells him and Dean peers at the board on the wall. He makes note of the names and then cocks his head.

"You're not on here, leaving all the work to the kids huh?"

"Watch your tone boy," Cain grunts and Dean shrugs unrepentant for pointing out what’s clearly bullshit.

"Just say'n. Boy's home must be cheaper then cleaning service."

"Go sit down and think long and hard how you want to spend your time here," the man growls and Dean's tempted to be an ass but he honestly doesn't care enough to be bothered.

So Dean drops into a chair and helps himself to cereal as a group of boys start to trickle in from their rooms. There are nine boys, the youngest maybe twelve the oldest seventeen. They’re a rowdy group but they fall in line when Cain barks at them. From their attitudes alone Dean can tell its' a decent home and that Cain won't be a tyrant.

Dean watches the man as he eats a quick meal and then goes to one of the bedroom doors, unlocking it and slipping in. He meets Dean's gaze before closing the door and locking it.

"He's pretty crazy about his privacy," one of the kids eating mutters and Dean shrugs. 

"House full of kids no one else wants, I'd lock my damn door too," another boy chimed in and the group has a chuckle.  

"What's your name?"

Dean glances at the boy across from, likely his own age. "Dean."

"Welcome to our happy house Dean. I'm Benny. You staying for a vacation or extended tryout?"

"Vacation. What's he got in that room?"

"Who knows. Likely everything worth money in the house. Everything left out is outdated, you wouldn't get shit for that TV," Benny suggests, pointing with his spoon at the old model TV in the living room.

"He ever leave?"

"Spends his afternoons out running errands and crap usually. Most of us go to the school two blocks over."

 

Dean waits it out and he's left with three boys. Benny, another older drop out named Crowley who’s shady as fuck and a nervous younger boy named Jimmy. Of the three Jimmy is the only one who protests Dean picking the lock to Cain's bedroom door. Benny and Crowley just watch from the living room.

"Please, you're going to get us in trouble," Jimmy whispers, looking around like Cain's gonna jump from behind the curtains and yell 'gotcha!'

"Just gonna take a peek, see what that smug asshole is hiding, you're not the least bit curious?" Dean persists, using the picks he had on him to turn the tumblers in the lock, hearing them click.

"Interesting skill set you have," Crowley drawls and Dean flips him off with a grin. The door creaks open and all of the boys perk up. Dean pushed the door wide as he stands and takes a look. It's a boring-ass bedroom, but looks can be deceiving. Dean goes in and takes a closer look. Jimmy is slowly freaking out, Benny's curious and Crowley's already pocketing shit.

The closet has six guns; three rifles, and three handguns. There's a long knife as well, with something Dean can't read carved into the blade. It pretty much screams supernatural.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cain thunders and, of course, he would come home and catch them.

"You said he'd be hours," Dean accuses Crowley who just shrugs. "I said it was likely."

Cain looks even more pissed for the exchange and marches them to the living room. Benny gets extra chores and Jimmy just gets a stern talking too about letting other people push him into stupid things. Both boys are sent to the study to work on their homeschool shit while Dean and Crowley wait, relaxed and unbothered.  

If Crowley wasn't so slimy and an outright thief Dean might like him.

"You've screwed up twice now," Cain directs at the other boy. Crowley looks utterly unrepentant about it. "One more and you're out Crowley, it'll be off to Juvy the next time you get picked up."

Cain made it sound like the cops were picking the kid up often and Dean glanced at him. The threat seemed not to both the guy who shrugged and nodded before sauntering from the room.

"And you. Not here a bloody day and you're making a mess. This is not a game kid, get your head together." Dean just stares back at the guy, holding in a laugh because what the hell is Dean supposed to do with that?

"You pick a lock again and I'll throw you out on your ass," Cain warned and moved to grab a bag he'd brought in and tossed it at Dean. It was packed with faded jeans and worn shirts, clothing for him as Dean had nothing but what he was wearing. It made him a touch guilty, but the weird blade in the closet made him far more suspicious.

"Whatever you say," Dean replied, eyeing the man and looking for any sign of inhumanness.

"You're in the far back room at the right on the first floor."

Dean went without a word but noticed Jimmy and Benny who were both looking sympathetic. Dean figured out why when he opened the storage closet that was his room. If Dean laid out on the floor and lifted his hands over his head he could reach both sides of the damn walls. The window was tiny and up high, no chance of sneaking out it. There was a lumpy single mattress and a low dresser with a lamp on it. That was all that was in the room. Dean looked under the bed and in the drawers, that was literally all that was in the damn room. There was no closet or anything and Dean was just going to the door to find Cain and bitch when someone knocked. Dean yanked open the door and Jimmy was there with a heap of bedding.  

"Cain sent me," he explained and offered the pillow, sheets, and blanket to Dean. They were worn and mismatched with flower patterns on them but they felt soft, decent enough. Dean dropped them on the bed and noticed Jimmy lingering, not setting a single foot in the tiny room. 

"What's wrong?"

"Be careful Dean, watch out for Castiel," Jimmy whispered urgently and then rushed off, leaving Dean confused but mostly wary of the entire situation.

 

The other boys got home from school and started their chores, cleaning up and cooking dinner. Benny was chopping vegetables for the soup and Dean leaned against the island watching him. Cain was looming around, but Dean could see him now, across the rooms talking to one of the boys.

"So what's up with the room?"

Benny paused and glanced at Dean like he was stupid. "You didn't notice it was a shoebox with a window a cat couldn't get through?"

"Jimmy was freaked out."

Benny rolled his eyes and looked over to where the boy was vacuuming.

"He's a weird kid that means well in a way but is mostly messed up. Jimmy thinks there's something in the house and it hides in your room. Kids from before used to scare the shit out of him with stories and one night they locked him in there when Cain was gone. Fucked Jimmy up and over the limit. Cain gave them hell for it and he baby's the kid a bit since but Jimmy's always been screwed up because of it."

"What happened to the dicks who did it?"

"Cain booted them out, the whole lot. No warnings or strikes, he took it seriously."

"But Jimmy likes to keep the mystery alive so he always warns people about that room and the evil within," Crowley cut in as he walked by, winking at Dean who flipped him off in return.

"It's bullshit. Cain uses it as punishment for the kids that are dicks. He'll move you to a better room in a week if you smarten up," Benny explained as he dumped the potatoes into the water to cook. "It's scare tactic."

Dean went along with it but come night he was weary, circling the tiny room and looking for anything weird. Nothing turned up but Dean still raided the kitchen for salt and did the doorway and windowsill. He made a circle around the bed and the flopped down on it. There might be nothing really, Cain might just like weird ass decorative knives and Jimmy could just be a scared imaginative kid. But if there was something and Dean could bag it his dad would be impressed. Dean would be back in his good graces and allowed to leave the boys home and the ever-present worry buried in his chest that he was being abandoned.

The idea of being alone freaked Dean out far more than he wanted to admit.

Thinking of being on the open road again, Dean drifted off. There was a weight curling over him, something strange in the way the bed was shifting, but Dean was so far gone it felt like a dream.

Something calloused and warm pressed at his lip and Dean turned away, curling under the blankets more. But the pressure came again and Dean opened him mouth to grumble and it slid into his mouth. Just a few inches in, it was similar to a thumb and while Dean hadn't sucked him thumb since he was six he latched on to the old comfort and fell back into a deeper sleep. Distantly Dean could feel the lumpy mattress moving under him, like snakes slithering around and under his body. He could feel them curling under his jeans and shirt, warm and scaly against his skin. One of the snakes rose up from the blankets, peering at Dean, teeth bared as it hissed at him, poised to strike. 

Dean woke with a shout, falling from the bed and kicking away from it while still tangled in the bedding. Back against the wall he panted for air and stared at the bed.

It was plain as ever and remained an empty bed. Dean could see right under it and there was nothing. Sitting up he pressed a hand to the mattress and found it was just a mattress.

There was knock on the door before Benny peered in, taking in Dean on the floor tangled in the sheet and blanket.

"Bro, are you ok? Your yelling is freaking the kiddies out."

"Yeah, sorry," Dean sighed, slumping against the bed and rubbing his face. "Just a nightmare."

The rest of the kids eyed Dean suspiciously like he was about to freak out on them. Cain frowned at him but didn't say a thing. Jimmy looked understanding and Crowley couldn't stop mocking Dean to save his life.

So Dean kept his head down, swept the stupid floor, ate dinner and went to bed early to prove he wasn't scared of the room. Once he was alone though he wished he would have thought to bring a book or something. He ends up staring at the roof and thinking about nothing.

The bedroom window is too small. Dean frowns at as he wishes he could be outside. He can't remember the last time he felt the wind on his face. Years and years. Dean just wanted to escape this prison and find somewhere he could settle that would be safe for them. It's slowly rotting him from the inside, the hunger to be free. Dean doesn't know if he can handle it much longer, but he had to. He has to try. If not for himself than for them, for the children.

Dean wakes with a jerk and it's nighttime.  

His mouth feels weird like there's a fine coat of spit clinging and he rubs his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he gets up and stumbles to the bathroom. The house is quiet as Dean pads down the hall, peering into the empty kitchen and living room area. Relieving himself, Dean flushes and goes to the sink and rinses the weird film from his mouth. He stretches his shoulders as he leaves and stops short when he sees something down the hall. Jimmy stares at him unblinkingly and Dean frowns at the kid.

"You ok?" He asks and the boy just turns and walks away. Dean watches as he goes to the door right by the stairs and slips into the room, closing the door with a creak. Maybe Dean should be checking him out, never mind Cain or some monster called Castiel.

Dean goes back to his room and strips down, yanks his shirt off and discarding his jeans before crawling into bed wearing his boxers. The dream was weird because Dean had no idea what it was about, but he really felt the emotions behind it. He could feel a weight in his chest and he resolved to go for a walk tomorrow, get some fresh air. 

 

Dean woke with drool all over his pillow. Someone banged on his door telling him to get up and he listened as they walked away. His mouth was coated with thick spit again and he rubbed at the spit on his cheek. Getting up Dean threw on some of the clothing Cain had given him. It was secondhand but in good condition, the fit was a bit loose but not enough to be an issue. Dean stopped at the bathroom then went into the kitchen where the boys were all gathered. Crowley was cooking eggs and sausage while Jimmy buttered toast as it popped. Dean helped himself and then sat down by Benny. Cain was watching Dean again but the old man didn't say anything to him.

"Keep your head down and don't make trouble," Benny advised and Dean shrugged.

After dinner he went for a walk, circling the neighborhood and wondering through a park. Birds were floating on the water and kids were running around. Dean had never stopped to think how nice it was. To get out and see the wide world. Maybe being in the tiny room was starting to get to his subconscious because Dean sat in a park bench and was content to people watch for a good hour.

When he got back the boys were in the backyard cutting firewood, talking about roasting hot dogs in the pit. Dean walked through the house and paused at the stairs when he caught sight of Jimmy, crouched down at the top of the stairs staring at him.

"You gonna come out and roast marshmallows?" Dean teased gently. Jimmy shook his head and ducked it but Dean could see a tiny smile on his face.

"You can sit with me if you change your mind," Dean offered. He felt bad for the kid and hoped he'd get over his fears. He looked about Sammy's age so Dean figured he was just missing his little brother.

He raced Benny to see who could cut more wood and grinned when he beat the other boy. They made the fire with Cain watching them and as the sun went down the boys made hotdogs and marshmallows, everything burnt black but delighted over.

Jimmy wandered out midway and Dean motioned him over, making room for him. Jimmy looked confused but took the spot. Dean chalked it up to the kid not thinking Dean would seriously let him sit with him or something. 

 

At the end of the night Dean dropped into his bed and kicked his clothing off lazily. It was tempting to just doze off but Dean dragged his tired ass up and grabbed a towel to catch a quick shower.

Feeling refreshed after Dean walked back to the room and saw Jimmy down the hall again.

"Stop being a creeper," Dean called to him before going to his room and closing the door. Toweling his hair off he sat on the edge of the bed and stopped when he felt the mattress shift weirdly. Dean turned to look at it and it seemed like its lumpy self. With a sigh at his own paranoia, Dean flopped onto the bed and wiggled to get comfortable. 

The mattress responded by grabbing him. 

Dean bucked and fought, but the bed writhed around him, black thick snakes coiling around him from under and around the mattress. They felt scaly and rough, a bite of texture that let them hold on tightly to him.

Dean sucked in a breath to shout out and when he opened his mouth one slithered over his lips, gagging him as it wiggled down between his teeth. Dean bit as hard as he could, but it seemed unaffected.

His wrist and legs were bound, long coils around his forearms and calves holding him down to the bed a Dean tried to fight them. Once the heavy ones wrapped around him though he couldn't get free. They were like bands of metal, immobile and unyielding.

The more Dean struggled the more he pulled on his own limbs and made them ache rather than anything useful. He tried yelling out, gathering all his breath to holler, but the gag muffled it to well. Dean bucked uselessly and eventually slumped to the bed. With the gag in his mouth, he had to breath through his nose and it was harder to get enough air in. He felt light headed and furious as he was restrained to the bed with little to no effort.

Dean’s arms were pinned above his head and spread out, his legs as well. He’s on his back and he feels exposed as the creatures crawl over him, exploring his naked skin.

He’s lost his towel and he’s bare as they slither over him, poking and prodding at him. There are different sizes, some small and others thicker, from the width of his finger to the circumference of his arm. He can feel the smaller ones wiggling under his ass, rubbing along the crack of his ass and he flinches, fear starting to take over as he tries to escape them.

His best struggles move him a few inches and they easily follow him. Pressing into his asshole as Dean shouts uselessly. Their dry and it hurts, skin catching and pulling. A bigger one comes along, prodding and Dean can feel it against his ass, moving weirdly, getting slick as it pressed to his hole.

Dean’s arms hurt from the strain as he tries to escape but it keeps going, shoving into him in one long slide. Dean feels something sticky filling him and then it pulls out, still dribbling. The tiny ones wiggle in easily now, two of them curling and prodding together. Dean feels one hit his prostate and he flinches unwillingly. It notices and repeated the action, making Dean close his eyes and try to block out the feeling.

Something coils around his cock and Dean’s eyes snap open. The light is too weak in the room to really see, but he can make out something wrapped around his cock and the long head of it looming over. He can just see the tip of the serpent-like thing open and it oozes wet gobs of something that land on his dick. The length around it moves, spreading the substance and Dean’s reluctantly aroused by it.

He tries to be angry, but all he feels is a tingle of fear and the physical stimulation. Smaller tentacles prod at the head of his dick and a tiny one pressed against his slit. Dean shouts into his gag as it enters into him, going down the length of his cock on the inside. It’s a too full sensation and it burns a little; Dean’s never felt anything like it before, something in where nothing had been before. His body trembles as he tried to remain passive.

His hands clench as it explores his body, tentacles in his ass and one down his dick. Medium sized ones press against this balls, rubbing them as others coil around his chest. When his nipples go hard he can see another larger tentacle rise up from the bed, hanging over him and drooling more goo on him. It’s not warm or cold as it splatters on his chest and then smaller feelers encircle his nipples tweaking and stimulating him.

The monsters are clearly trying to get him off as they violate his body. Forcing him to enjoy it as well.

Dean’s exhausted from fighting, his muscles are screaming in protest already and he feels tears burn his eyes as the things just keep going. Inch by inch Dean's body goes slack and he stops struggling. 

The gag in his mouth shifts and Dean draws a breath in before two smaller tentacles shove into his mouth. He bites down but their tough and it only hurts his jaw. One prods his teeth and the inside of his mouth while the other rubs on his tongue. It tastes strangely sweet and Dean tries to spit it out desperately.

The larger one looms over him again and Dean tries to turn his head, but it’s held in place by more tentacles as a large blob is dropped onto his mouth, seeping down. Dean coughs and sputters as he struggles not to choke he’s forced to swallow it down. He feels bits burn up his nose as he gags. It tastes like nothing, just the slightest hint of sweet.

Dean jerks in shock one a medium sized tentacle shoves into his ass, pressing unyieldingly and holding Dean in place. A small one remains inside, rubbing over his prostate and the one down Dean’s cock is in so deep. It presses and it hits something inside him that makes him jolt and whimper, tears running as the thing defies him. As his body enjoys it.

The one in his ass slithers back and then presses in again. It goes over and over until it’s a rough likeness to thrusting. The one inside his cock mimics and then the one in his mouth.

Soon Dean’s getting fucked by all of them. 

They move efficiently and in sync, all of them going in union and the bed doesn’t creak at all as Dean’s used by the monsters. The way it moves though, so perfectly in time makes him start to think it’s a single one rather than many tiny ones. Like they all lead back to something, one mind that’s enjoying it as it fucks Dean. 

Castiel.

The moment he thinks the name Jimmy used he can feel a thrum of delight course through him. Like it knows what he's thinking.

He screams around the sticky substance being fed to him and sobs as he feels something thick being pumped in his ass. It pushed more and more until he feels too full.

His cock doesn’t know what to do with the strange friction inside it but as his prostate is worked over Dean comes unwillingly. His semen bubbles up around the one inside him and he feels it quiver and empty something inside his cock. It pulls back slowly with a wet sound and comes free, his dick falling against his stomach.

The tentacle in his ass slithers out as well but another takes its place, shoving and emptying itself in him. Dean can hear the faint sounds of something pumping, being dumped in his ass. He can feel the tentacle inside him bulge as something fat works its way through it. Dean imagines he can feel it as it puts it into his body. Wet slimy gobs.

His arms and legs are held tightly as it comes in him, tilting his ass up when the come or whatever it’s emptying in him starts to seep from his hole. It lifts his thighs off the bed; tilting him higher so it can fuck him.

Dean’s upper shoulders and head are all that’s touching the mattress as more tentacles coil around his body to hold him up in the air, thighs spread as it fucks into him. Not the least seemingly bothered by his weight as it holds him up.

It moves more efficiently, with the one small one constantly on his prostate. Dean shudders, as he comes again, his cock not even hard. He sobs out when small feelers work their way around his dick again, holding it as a single one wiggles into it once more. It doesn’t burn now, but Dean can feel it stretching him, going inside him in a strange sensation.

The tentacles inside his ass spurt and Dean can feel his stomach heavy with it, his body forced to accommodate the girth. The one in his mouth pulses every now and again and Dean has to swallow or choke. It runs down his face, dribbling everywhere as he gags and tries to get air in around it.

His body jerks as he comes again, too soon. Only little dribbles until it’s too much. Dean tries to escape the feeling but it holds him and he can’t get away. It’s too much, too fast and he’s over stimulated and sobbing. Dean prays for it to stop, but it just keeps going.

In the end it lowers his limp body to the bed, one fat tentacle still in his ass, plugging the passageway to keep the come inside him. Dean’s stomach it bulging with it, he can feel it in him, sloshing around. There’s still a small one inside his cock, but it’s not moving thankfully, Dean can’t handle them moving anymore. One remains in his mouth, but it pulls back until just the tip remains, a few inches. Dean feels his mouth sucking at it and it’s disturbing that it feels soothing to do so.

The blanket is pulled over him and Dean falls into an exhausted sleep.

 

Dean woke with a desperate need to go outside. He stumbled into his clothing and yanked his door open, barefoot in his jeans as he pulled his shirt down. Jimmy watched him from his room, the door opened a crack as the boy peered at him. Dean nodded to him as he went by and then stepped out into the backyard, feeling the cold morning air hit his face. The jumbled mess of something crushing him gave way and Dean leaned against the house with a sigh. He rubbed his face with both hands and grimaced at the weird taste and texture in his mouth. After a moment Dean realized someone else was out back with him.

He dropped his hands and Benny was sitting there awkwardly, a cigarette between his fingers.

"You ok? You seem to have messed up nightmares," he offered after a beat and Dean shrugged, leaning heavily against the wall, he felt like he'd just ran a marathon, his limbs stiff and sore.

"Rooms getting to me, I'm gonna be claustrophobic at this rate."

"Ask Cain to move, he'll let you."

Dean shook his head. "Nah, it's not that bad, I think part of it is just missing the open road. I hate staying in one place for too long."

"Three whole days and you're done?" Benny drawled and Dean managed a smirk.

"Something like that."

Dean couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on, that he was missing something crucial. Cain was watching him like a hawk, but Dean ignored him. He was sore enough that he slunk into the living room couch and didn't move the rest of the day. His stomach felt weird, not sore but strangely hard as he prodded it. Dean thought it was bulging a little even. He knew he should go out and run for a few miles or something, but he felt too damn tired for it. The TV was a mindless distraction and Dean enjoyed it while it lasted. Eventually, he had to help make dinner and nearly fell asleep while eating said dinner. Dean went to bed early again but no one seemed remotely surprised by it.  

Dean curled up under his blanket and when he began to fall asleep his mind seemed to click. Halfway asleep he recalled what had happened but his mind couldn't wake back up, pulling him down as the slithering under him started again. Dean watched black roots slowly creep out from under the bed, pulling themselves like long bony fingers as they reached for him.

Dean’s on his stomach and they roll him over, coiling around his arms and legs. He feels helpless, his mind fighting but his body slack. They hold him loosely as if they know that.

Something prods his lips, a single one pressing in and Dean feels his lips close, sucking against his will. Warm spurts come and Dean swallows them down. It's sweeter now, it tastes good and Dean hates that. 

Under the blanket they touch him all over, slipping his boxers off and spreading his limp thighs. He shudders when he feels a wet sloppy one touch his ass, pressing insistently and eventually entering him. It twists weirdly, making his legs twitch as it begins to lazily fuck into him.

More rub along his cock, teasing it to hardness and Dean feels a wet gob on the head of cock before a tiny one slithers into it. The sensation is that fullness he can’t describe but with his body relaxed it feels distinctly good as the tentacle slithers in and out of his cock 

Dean’s a prisoner in his own body as he’s fucked again. He whimpers when he feels a second tentacle, smaller than the first, begin to press into his ass alongside one another. More gobs of slickness are spat on his hole and then it presses against, slowly working its way into him.

Dean swallows the sticky substance being given to him, his mouth sucking on the tentacle in it, lips sealed tightly. Tears track down his face as he arches his back and comes.

The tentacles fuck him through it, moving smoothly, as if they’re learning as they work him over. It just keeps going on and on. A third smaller one fits into his overstuffed ass and hits the right place while the one inside his dick goes deep and finds another spot, one Dean never knew existed before this.

He whines as he comes again, fingers and toes clenching with the pleasure of it.

They go on and on, making him come over and over until he can’t anymore. Until he’s a quivering mess.

They curl over him after, staying inside him as they snuggle close. Dean drifts and then dozes off, still sucking the one in his mouth. 

 

Dean thinks of the little ones, of the lives starting inside him and he feels a distinct burst of happiness.

 

He remembered more the next day, flashes of something weird and a panicked feeling. Dean spent half the day outside in the backyard just staring at the tree and blue sky. He couldn't explain why but he felt like he had been longing for it for years every time he stepped out. He went barefoot and was aware of the cold concrete walking slabs and the tickle of grass between his toes. He could smell the fresh air and feel the soft breeze on his skin. 

His stomach has a definite little swell to it, just a few inches but when he feels it he can tell the difference. Too much rich food he figures but the weight there feels good, he likes it. For whatever reason it makes him cheerful to think about it, it doesn’t occur to Dean that it’s weird. 

During dinner Cain was talking about someone leaving, one of the boys had some relative that was taking them in. In celebration and goodbye, they got a cake and Dean helped himself to a hefty piece, feeling ravenous. As the night lingered on Dean felt a slow building worry in his chest. His bedroom door was opened and it looked innocent, but his gut was telling him something else. 

So Dean crashed on the couch. He stayed up watching TV until everyone else was gone. Cain had frowned him and Dean thought he'd say something but the man finally just told Dean to get some sleep and left. Jimmy came in around one or two in the morning and he sat on the floor in front of the couch Dean was laying on. He was weirdly close, but he looked a little scared so Dean let him be.

Come morning, Dean stumbled to the bathroom and then headed to his room to get dressed. He closed the door and saw Jimmy watching him, the boy was getting pretty clingy. Dean didn't mind, but the kid was better off attaching himself to someone who was actually staying.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed trying to think if he'd need to do laundry today or tomorrow as he kicked off his jeans.

Something grabbed his foot from under the bed in a lightning fast motion, curling around his ankle and yanking him down hard. Dean's knees slammed to the floor as he could feel warm vines creeping up his legs quickly, yanking him back. He grabbed at the floorboards, trying to pull himself away as he was dragged under the bed. When Dean's lower half was tightly enveloped, the pulling let up. It still tugged at him but not enough to force the rest of his body under. Dean's legs shouldn't have even fit under the tiny bed but they were completely gone and he could feel them stretched out as the snakes crept up his body.

Dean had no idea why he didn't yell out but he stayed quiet, grinding his teeth to not make a sound as the rest of the house was up and about outside his door. 

It’s light out and Dean looks over his shoulder so he can see the mass of withering black tentacles coming from the floor. There’s no actual hole in the boards but a black mass that’s letting them through.

Their various lengths and sizes but all oily black with a texture that makes him think of tree branches, smooth but also rough in a way. Dean watches one extended out from under the bed, coming around to his face and he feels a tear run down his cheek, but something in him refuses to care as he opens his mouth.

It slides in and he feels the burst of sweetness on his tongue. It tastes good, so good now and he sucks at it, wanting every drop as he swallows. 

He winces as it presses into his ass, he can see five of them pressed up and eager but only one goes in. The bark-like skin presses back, revealing a black slimy tentacle and it goes into him, moving back and forth in his ass. The other press impatiently and Dean can see them now, he watches them peel back a few inches at their tips to show the shiny black underneath, all gleaming and dripping a clear slimy liquid. Dean whimpers and swallows as a second wiggles into his ass, spurting as it goes.

He feels thick ones go around his midsection and lift him at his waist, holding his thighs as well. Looking under himself, he watches the smaller ones go around his cock and he shivers in delight as a single one presses into his cock slit, going inside him in a way Dean has comes to love. He shudders and comes, watching his semen drip around the black thing.

It fucks his ass without let up, moving smoothly and relentlessly when one eases back another hurries in, two in his ass at all times. Dean clutches at the wood floor when a third presses in. It feels too much and the others ooze all over his ass to lubricate him as the third one very slowly enters. Clear sticky liquid runs down his skin, pooling on the floor at his waist as Dean drinks more down, feeling so amazingly out of control as it used him in all the best ways. 

Dean can feel it connected to him beyond physical, latching on gently and winding around his mind. It knows what feels good to Dean and it’s trying to please him, trying to give him the best sensations as a reward for carrying them. Dean’s body holds it’s most precious gift and it’s so grateful to him, it wants him to feel good, to feel amazing and Dean shivers as he comes again and again.

Afterward Dean didn't lose the memory, it drifted in his mind, but the horror of it seemed even further. If merely felt like something that had happened with no real positive or negative attachments. 

If anything it was a good memory.

The mess it makes fucking him dries up almost instantaneously, evaporating quickly until not a trace is left. Dean watches the tentacles wipe away his own come before vanishing under the bed. They go back into the black mass and slowly it shrinks and sinks into the floorboards, disappearing completely.

Dean crawls shakily from under the bed and leans against the wall, naked and legs still spread, feeling like he’s ran ten miles, panting and oh so tired but in a delicious way. Dean rubs his belly, it’s noticeable without a shirt and he can feel them inside him, swimming within him, safe and sound.

 

"You ok?" Benny asked with a nudge and Dean blinked at him. They were at the dinner table already and it seemed odd that the day had gone by so fast. "You've been out of it all day."

"If you got something good, why not share?" Crowley added and Dean spared him a dirty look.

"Just tired, think I'm getting sick or something. Can't get enough sleep lately."

 

Dean went to bed and fell into the tangle of serpent-like vines gratefully, snuggling in and drifting off as they cradled him. Dean was important to them, he was special and he understood better than anyone else had before. One day Dean would carry them to freedom and even if he was trapped for the end of time it would bearable knowing they were free somewhere with Dean to look over them. He felt soft caresses on his belly and drifted off to sleep content as a tentacle coiled around him securely, wiggling up into his hole and another slipping into his mouth. When the first warms spurt came, Dean began to suckle and swallow lazily as he dozed.

 

The next day while everyone was at school or being homeschooled Dean took a rare opportunity to have a bath. Jimmy watched from his room as he walked across the hall, Dean was used to him peering but he wondered why the kid wasn't in homeschool class with Benny and Crowley.

The water felt like heaven as Dean slipped in, he never took baths but he was starting to rethink that option now as the water felt perfect and relaxing. A ripple made him open his eyes and Dean watched a little squid float by. It was as tiny as the tip of his pinky, black with brown marks and green little eyes. It was adorable and Dean smirked at it, closing his had to carefully lift it from the water. It flopped around in his palm and Dean lowered his hand to let it swim free again. It's sibling joined it and Dean shifted his thighs so they could swim free as they pleased, hundred of them swimming along and rubbing against Dean happily. It felt weird because he could feel them wiggle free from his body, but they were cute. Clumsy things that bumped into him. Shy ones curled behind his legs to hide and curious ones danced around his toes as he wiggled them. 

When he sat up to get out they rushed back to him for safety. Dean nearly slipped as they worked their way back into him. It was one of the most bizarre sensations he’d ever felt. It wasn’t sexual either; he felt more like a mama with kids hiding behind his skirt. Except it was inside his ass. Dean vaguely thought it should freak him out more, but the consideration faded.

He made sure they were all snug and secure in him before standing up. He could feel their weight inside him, a pressure that was pleasant. Dean could see a tiny belly shaping on him, his little ones all safe and sound. Dean hummed in contentment.

Still, he checked the tub thoroughly before letting the water out.

 

The heat of the bath left him light-headed and Dean grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge before heading back to his room. He waved at Jimmy who smiled shyly at him. The boy always looked like Dean had made his world just by acknowledging him and so Dean made sure to do just that.

The bed was a welcomed feeling as Dean left the bottles of water on the dresser beside it and dozed off.

 

He woke tied to the bed and panicking.

Cain stood over him, face grim as he pressed a gag, a thick unyielding thing into Dean's mouth.  

John stood behind him, watching it all calmly.

Dean felt his dread rising up as he struggled, yanking his arms and legs that were tied down by rope and desperately trying to get away. 

He couldn't do this again, he just couldn't. Every single time he hoped and it always destroyed him when Cain came, when he killed them. Why did he hate him so much? Dean felt tears burn down his face as he sobbed into the gag and fought uselessly. Why did he do this over and over, why did he have to kill them, they hadn't hurt anyone, they were innocent. He understood too, this one really understood, they had connected and he had seen them, watched them in the water and liked them. He was a good host, a second parent, he would love them.

Why couldn't they live? 

John's voice was far away and blurred as he stepped closer and touched Dean's face. He looked calm and steady as he filled a needle and Cain held Dean's arm down. They injecting something that burned and Dean could feel his conscious being taken away no matter how hard he clawed. Tears blurred his vision, but he stared at his father pleading desperately through the gag as the shadows took him.

 

When Dean woke he knew immediately. He could feel an emptiness in him, something so hollow that it made him cry, curled up on the bed sobbing into a pillow.

His dad came some time later, touching Dean's shoulder as he sat down on a chair that had been brought in.

"Dean, you did well. I know you're confused right now but you'll understand soon, you did well."

Dean felt numb to everything. After his father left he looked under the bed and found a seal painted on the floor, locking everything out.

Sam visited him, sat with Dean and talked about nothing while Dean slowly got better. By evening, he didn't feel so distanced from everything. He felt more clear-headed than he had in days. But the absence inside him was huge and gaping.

John insisted Dean come out and sit with everyone for dinner. He felt sick to the stomach at the idea of it but went when his father refused to let him be. The other boys watched wearily as Dean sat with Sammy while John and Cain talked like old friends.

Benny looked worried and Crowley curious, the other boys whispered furiously. Looking around the room Dean noticed on absence that bothered him.

Dean leaned over to Benny who leaned over quickly.

 "Where's Jimmy?"

Benny glanced at him and frowned.

"Jimmy left days ago Dean, we had a party for him with cake and everything remember?" Benny spoke softly, concern in his eyes as Dean sat there and felt like the floor had been ripped out from under him.

“What room did Jimmy stay in?”

Benny spared him another worried look. “Upstairs like everyone but you.”

Not in the room by the stairs then.

  

Afterwards the boys put on a movie and Sammy sat with them watching as Dean was taken to the study with John and Cain.

"There's a monster trapped within this house, an old evil that can't be killed," Cain explained and Dean stared at him. He felt something cold creep over him when his dad looked so calm, like he knew that already.

"It’s called Castiel. It wants to escape, to get away at any cost. Jimmy saw it the night the boys trapped in that room. It tried to coax him, he said he saw a mirror of himself. I knew then it was trying to find a host, to look human and win someone over.”

Cain hesitates a beat and glances at Dean with guilt, letting him know what role he had played unwillingly for the man.

“Every twenty years or so it gathers its strength enough and can get passed the seal to an extent, just enough to take a host and it tries to have them carry its offspring. The main goal is escaping, it wants them to leave the house so they can grow strong and return to free it."

Dean sits there and knows that's not true. It was never about escaping merely for itself. It wanted its children to be free above all else.

Cain paces the room and Dean can see the man lose himself in the hunt, a fierce expression crossing the face, the kind that would sacrifice anyone to get the monster in the end.

"My grandfather learned that we could control it to some extent. The room you were in has a seal but if we broke it then whoever was staying in the room would be used as a host. This way we know who's carrying them rather than just anyone in the house. We developed a spell to force them from your body and then we burn them with a blessed fire to destroy them."

Dean felt his stomach turn.

"Cain contacted me and we thought we could try to control it even more," John cut in and Dean stared at his father, feeling hopelessly betrayed and knowing it was pointless. Anything for the hunt. 

Anything.

"It knows though, it has some level of telepathy because its always known when the person is already aware of it. So you had to have no idea," Cain added, watching Dean with something like sympathy. "I'm sorry for lying and letting it happen but it was vital. You're the only one to have gone through being its host with any knowledge prior of hunting. Normal people can't make sense of what's happened but you know, you have information about it that no one else does now."

Cain looked expectant and Dean wanted to puke.

He did have knowledge of it he realized; it had shared itself with him, its emotions. He remembered needing to see the sky and feeling a desperate hope that his children would grow strong.

The horror of their deaths. 

Dean knew right then that he would always feel empty. He missed the weight of them and more than that, the presence of the monster in his mind, of Castiel.

"You're wrong," he finally whispered, looking at his dad who frowned at him. "I don't remember anything. It's all a blur to me. I don't even know what it looked like."

Cain's face crumpled and he walked around to his desk, dropping into the chair heavily. "Are you certain?"

Dean nodded his head.

His dad moved to a cupboard and pulled something out.

"John," Cain protested but his dad handed him a burlap sack with symbols written all over it.

With mounting terror Dean looked in and found burned little corpses, the tiny squids curled up and blackened from fire. They were twisted up, likely burning in agony as they died.

"You have to remember something Dean, you have to," John told him, grabbing Dean's arms and holding on to him. "Try, focus on it. 

Dean could feel the fire devouring him, the heat and pain with nowhere to go, dying slowly as they cried for the warm protection of Dean's body, the only home they had known.

He clutched the bag closed and leaned over, throwing up on the floor before passing out.

 

"You have to be careful," Cain's whisper woke Dean and he blinked his eyes open. He was back in the room, the door opened a crack as Cain and John stood just outside it. Sammy was asleep curled up in the chair beside Dean.

"You have no idea what that boy’s been through, I’ve seen the aftermath of being a host. It'll take time for him to recover, you can't push like that. It could destroy him."

"Clearly," John growled and Dean cringed. "My son is strong, stronger than you know."    

Dean laid his head on the pillow and stared at the dresser blankly, a tiny swishing sound catching his attention. He blinked when he heard it again and he quietly sat up, looking for the sound. Wedged against the dresser and wall was a bottle of water. The lid was gone and inside tiny little lives quivered. Barely a handful and looking sickly but alive none the less.

The monster had known Cain was coming to kill them. It must have taken some from Dean’s body and hid them. They weren’t all dead.

Dean reached for them.

While he hated what he was about to do, Dean knew it was the only choice. He had to do what was right. No matter how much it hurt others. 

 

The next day Dean, Sammy, Benny and Crowley were in the living room watching TV. The study doors where closed and Dean stared at them before standing and walking over. He knocked and waited for his dad to let him in.

“I think I might know a way to kill it,” he explained, trying not to stare at the dead babies they were dissecting.

 

After Dean explained everything, Cain forced his way into Dean’s room. John followed him and Dean trailed behind. The boys in the living room watched curiously from down the hall. Cain flipped the mattress and checked the seal. He pulled out the dressers and went through everything Dean owned. He crunched the empty bottle in his hand. 

“It can linger sometimes, it makes them want it. He could be lying,” Cain explained and John eyed Dean before frowning at the man.

“You don’t think it’ll work?”

“I think it requires us to open the main seal which could let it out,” Cain snapped back.

“Then don’t. You asked me and I told you. If you don’t want to try…” Dean trailed off with a shrug. But John Winchester would never leave anything half done.

The next night a friend came to town and took the all the boys to the movies, Sammy went with them.

Dean stayed behind. 

Three more hunters arrived and Dean watched as Cain opened the door beside the stairs, the one the fake Jimmy had always been peeking through.

John handed Dean axe and gave him a stern look and nod before stepping back. Dean glanced at Cain and then slowly descended into the basement. There was a light switch that ran a series of floodlights all around, lighting the dank basement up brightly so there were no shadows.

The floor, walls, and roof were all painted with hundred upon hundreds of seals. Dean turned in a slow circle as he stared at them all. In the center of the room was one massive seal engraved into a closed circle on the concrete floor, the concave parts of it were lined with dried up blood.

Dean stared at it for a long moment before lifting the axe and swinging down. When he broke the seal the ground shivered and immediately the tentacles seeped from the roof, dropping to the floor and slowly forming.

Dean could feel it returning to him, it was a like a warm soft blanket wrapping around his body and encasing him. He could feel its excitement and joy at seeing Dean.

He wasn’t actually sure, he had a feeling but he had no real way of knowing. But as Dean stood there, the squirming limbs slowly formed into a human shape. Jimmy stood before them, a little boy with blue eyes peering at Dean. It took a human form, mimicking a person and showing Dean its most vulnerable area. A mass of tentacles had no real weakness but this form had too many to count.

“Hey, Castiel right?” Dean offered and the boy smiled brightly.

John took the shot from the top of the stairs, hitting it right between the eyes. The bullet was blessed and filled with the ashes of the dead babies. Dean watched with a heavy feeling of guilt as the monster crumpled to the floor. John emptied the rifle into him as he walked down the stairs, shooting his head until it was a mass of blood and gore and then filling its chest with bullets until the gun was empty.

Cain, and the other hunters came down the stairs, John’s gun still smoking.

The monster laid still and then began to writher up, it’s skin sinking like a dried apple, blood seeping from it as it’s insides liquefied. At the end of it, nothing was left but a husk.

They burned that and sealed the ashes in a blessed box. Cain staring at the box with something like wonder.

“All these years, entire generations of my family and it’s finally done,” he whispered and John took a swing of his whiskey.

The boys came home talking about a movie excitedly and Sammy sat beside Dean looking worried.

“You ok?” He asked and Benny looked over at him as well.

Dean nodded and smiled for them both. He still felt terrible for what he'd done, but Dean knew it had been right. That was what was important in the end.

 

John and Cain stayed up late celebrating with alcohol but Dean went to bed with the boys. Sam was given a room upstairs and Dean slept with him, a double bed they could both fit into. Dean hoped he would never see the inside of the small room again.

“Sammy?” Dean whispered, his head beside his brothers but voice pitched soft so no one could overhear.

“Yeah?”

“We’ll have to wait a bit, let dad relax and let his guard down,” Dean explained and Sam turned his head to look at him, fully awake now. “But let's leave. Let's find somewhere to stay for good.”

“Dean?”

“Dad…” Dean swallowed and felt his eyes burn so he closed them. “He sent me here as a lure for a monster, as bait. And it… it hurt Sammy. It hurt a lot what happened, what it did to me, because he sent me here. I can’t stand looking at him. I want… I want to go somewhere and be normal. Not Bobby or Pastor Jim but a real normal life…Do you wanna come?”

Sam turned so he faced Dean and his fingers clutched at Dean’s own.

“Y-yeah. Of course I do. Where do you wanna go Dean?”

“Somewhere open. With blue skies and big fields. They… they kept me in that room Sammy, locked me up for so long…I just wanna see the sky.”

“Kay Dean,” Sam replied urgently, wiggling in close and hugging Dean tightly, upset by his big brother’s tears. “It’s gonna be ok.”

They whispered about different places and plans until Sam drifted off, falling asleep curled against Dean.

 

When Sam was fast asleep the walls slowly faded into black. Dean watched, his chin resting on Sam’s head as the darkness convened in a corner and the form of Jimmy stepped forward, a withered husk. Slowly if fixed itself, like an inflatable toy being filled with air. When it sat on the side of the bed it looked like Jimmy whole and healthy and Dean reached out. It felt real, warm and stiff like any human.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d understand at first,” Dean confessed and the thing wearing Jimmy’s form smiled. It pressed a palm to Dean’s stomach and he shifted under the feeling of it.

“I…I drank them. I didn’t know what to do but I knew they’d look in the room. So I drank them all down. I didn’t know if my stomach acid would hurt them or-“ he cut off when the monster leaned down to press a kiss to his midsection. Dean felt something in him react, like popcorn popping inside him.

“They’re ok?”

“Yes,” It replied, voice too low for the young boy it looked like.

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t stand it. I just… I had to save them. I wanted you to be free. I couldn’t stand being trapped anymore. I needed you to be free, It was the right thing to do,” Dean felt a tear trace down his face as the monster smiled sweetly and nodded his head. Dean struggled to tell them apart, he didn’t know what feelings were his own and what was Castiel’s anymore. But he likes it. He liked feeling someone there with him, never alone.

Dean couldn’t stand it if he was alone, abandoned and unwanted. But with Castiel he never would be.

The monster curled a hand around Dean’s and gently tugged.

Dean slipped from the bed, careful not to wake Sammy as he knelt on the floor. Castiel stepped back, his childish face smiling before the tentacles came from the shadows.

Dean sighed contentedly as they pressed into his ass, two at once, rushing to find the ones that had survived. It felt weird as they worked through his body, up his organs to find the babies in his stomach. A tentacle rubbed at his lip and he sucked it down eagerly.

It pumped more than ever but Dean understood that the babies needed it and he drank hungrily, gasping for air through his nose as he gulped. He felt the tentacles up his ass shift and begin to slide down, guiding the little ones through his body.

The smaller tentacles closer over his cock and Dean pushes into it as they coiled and stroked him hard and he feels the ones in his ass stimulate him as well, sliding back and forth as a small one wiggles in and finds his prostate.

He shivers when one starts to work its way down his cock through his slit, that full feeling making him feel so good, like nothing he knew he could feel before. Dean sucks on the one in his mouth as he comes, squeezing down and swallowing as he lost himself in the euphoria.

Dean crawled back into bed with one tentacle still inside his hole, checking the babies and feeding them the slimy liquid. Castiel’s human form followed him, getting in bed too so Dean was in the middle, Sammy on one side, Castiel on the other. 

Dean would explain later to Sam that Castiel was a boy they needed to help, to protect. He was their new brother. Castiel shifted his human form so he was smaller then Sammy and looked younger, Sammy would like that; he’d love being a big brother Dean thought.

He dozed off with the warm feeling of the tentacle inside him.

When one prodded at his mouth he smiled before parting his mouth, latching on a sucking contently.

He feels Castiel’s hand on his abdomen, rubbing as Dean’s stomach fills out again from the slick being pumped into him. It feels right. Dean will carry these ones and when Castiel can make more he will, together they’ll raise an entire family. Dean can feel Castiel’s pleasure in his mind at the idea of it; he knows that he wants it too. Together they’ll be free. 

One great big happy family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger warning that I didn't want to tag and make obvious: Dean is forced to abort his monster babies. 
> 
>  
> 
> And another fucked up one! Yay~
> 
> I knew nothing about urethra sex and it was an interesting journey to learn.


End file.
